Chapter 32 The Justice of the Egyptian Gods
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: His first adventure in the past and first God summon


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 32**

**Η ΔΙΚΑΙΟΣΥΝΗ ΤΩΝ ΑΙΓΥΠΤΙΩΝ ΘΕΩΝ**

Τα ψέματα είχαν πλέον τελειώσει, ο Neo ήταν έτοιμος να βρει επιτέλους τον αληθινό του εαυτό, το μόνο που τον εμπόδιζε ήταν η πύλη που ορθωνόταν μπροστά του:

«Είναι καιρός...Η μοίρα μου με περιμένει...»Είπε και σήκωσε ψηλά τις κάρτες των Αιγύπτιων Θεών, μόλις το έκανε, η πύλη αντέδρασε κι ένα φως τυλίχτηκε ολόγυρά του κι εκείνος πήδηξε μέσα για να στροβιλιστεί το σώμα του μέσα στον στρόβιλο του χρόνου και να μεταφερθεί στις αναμνήσεις του.

«Πού με πάνε οι κάρτες των Αιγύπτιων Θεών...;» Αναρωτιόταν καθώς το ταξίδι του συνεχιζόταν όταν ολοκληρώθηκε, είχε φτάσει στο μέλλον. Και συγκεκριμένα, το πρώτο πράγμα που είδε όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια του, ήταν να βλέπει τον εαυτό του στο παλάτι και να στέκεται μπροστά στα συγκεντρωμένα πλήθη που τον επευφημούσαν.

Και ενώ προσπαθούσε να καταλάβει πού βρισκόταν, ήρθε ένας από τους συμβούλους του. Ο Άρχοντας Simon.

-Οι υπήκοοί σου σε περιμένουν Βασιλιά μου, ανυπομονούν να δείξουν το σεβασμό τους στον νέο Φαραώ τους.

-Τον Φαραώ τους είπες; Του είπε τότε ο Neo έκπληκτος και μετά σήκωσε το αριστερό του χέρι και χαιρέτισε το πλήθος το οποίο προσκύνησε αμέσως.

-Ετοιμάσαμε μια μικρή τελετή Βασιλιά μου. Μπορώ να προτείνω να καθίσεις στο θρόνο σου και να την απολαύσεις;

Τότε ο Neo συμφώνησε και ο Simon του έδειξε το δρόμο προς το θρόνο του:

-Είναι η μεγάλη χρυσή καρέκλα ίσια μπροστά σου. Και ο Neo περπάτησε λίγο και μετά κάθισε στο θρόνο του. Όταν κάθισε, τα μάτια του έπεσαν σε κάποιες πολύ γνωστές φιγούρες:

«Όπως μου είχε πει ο Atem...» Σκεφτόταν ενώ ο Seto τού είπε:

-Φαραώ μου, ίσως πρέπει να αναβάλουμε την τελετή...

-Όχι, δε χρειάζεται, συνεχίστε... Τους είπε τότε αυτός.

-Στις διαταγές σας...Απάντησε τότε ο Seto.

Όσο η τελετή συνεχιζόταν, ο Neo κοιτούσε δεξιά και αριστερά προσπαθώντας να συνηθίσει το νέο του περιβάλλον:

«Είναι όλοι τους...τόσο γνωστοί...Και ο καθένας τους έχει από ένα αντικείμενο της Χιλιετίας» Αναλογιζόταν ενώ είδε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας να κρέμεται στη μέση του...

Την ίδια στιγμή όμως ο Υπέρτατος Βασιλιάς που παρακολουθούσε συνεχώς, έκρινε πως ήταν η κατάλληλη στιγμή να κάνει την είσοδό του

-Ήρθε η ώρα Άρχοντά μου...

-Ναι και έχουμε δουλειά να κάνουμε, το Βασίλειο του Φαραώ θα γίνει δικό μου σύντομα. Και μάλιστα τον πέτυχα στην καλύτερη στιγμή, τη μέρα που κληρονόμησε το θρόνο από τον προκάτοχό του...Τι κρίμα που η βασιλεία του θα τελειώσει τόσο σύντομα, είπε και όλοι παρατάχθηκαν, έτοιμοι για μάχη.

Χωρίς να χάσουν καιρό λοιπόν, ξεκίνησαν να πραγματοποιήσουν το σχέδιό τους. Με το βασιλιά τους στην πρώτη γραμμή, σκόρπισαν τον τρόμο και την καταστροφή μέχρι να φτάσουν τελικά στο παλάτι του Φαραώ.

-Σταθείτε...Τους έκοψε η Ίσιδα.

-Τι πρόβλημα υπάρχει; Ρώτησε ο Simon.

-Το Περιδέραιο της Χιλιετίας ανιχνεύει ια κακιά δύναμη που πλησιάζει έξω από το βασίλειο.

-Πόσο κοντά;

-Το πλάσμα παραμονεύει έξω από τα τείχη του παλατιού. Κι έχει πολύ μεγάλη δύναμη...

Και δεν είχε άδικο. Ο Υπέρτατος Βασιλιάς βρισκόταν έξω από το παλάτι. Ούτε οι φρουροί δεν μπορούσαν να τον αποτρέψουν:

-Ακίνητος! Στο όνομα του Φαραώ!

-Ανόητοι! Κάντε στην άκρη αν θέλετε την ψυχή σας! Τους είπε τότε και με το άλογό του, πήδηξε από πάνω τους για να βρεθεί μέσα στο χώρο του παλατιού, κάτι που αντιλήφθηκε ο Mahad, ήταν όμως πολύ αργά. Μιας και ο εισβολέας ήταν ήδη μέσα.:

-Συγγνώμη που σας διακόπτω αλλά εμένα με ξεχάσατε.

-Ποιος είσαι εσύ;! Τον ρώτησε ο Neo σε έντονο ύφος.

-Δεν είναι τρόπος αυτός να μιλάς έτσι στον νέο Φαραώ.

-Στον ποιον;!

-Ξέχασα να σου πω...Η Βασιλεία σου μόλις τελείωσε Φαραώ. Το Βασίλειό σου είναι δικό μου.

-Τέτοια λόγια είναι προσβολή για τον φαραώ και θα τιμωρηθείς γι αυτό! Τον απείλησε ο Seto προτείνοντας το Σκήπτρο της Χιλιετίας.

-Μη βιάζεσαι! Δεν ανήκω στο μικρό σας βασίλειο κι έτσι οι κανόνες σας δεν ισχύουν για μένα! Τώρα καλύτερα να κάνετε στην άκρη αν θέλετε να ζήσετε!

-Τώρα το παρατράβηξες! Η ψυχή σου πρέπει να κριθεί από τα Αντικείμενα της Χιλιετίας!

-Η αδύναμη μαγεία σας δεν θα με περιορίσει!

-Κανένας θνητός δεν μπορεί να αντέξει τη δύναμη των Ιερών Αντικειμένων. Είπε τότε ο Sada.

-Σταθείτε! Τους έκοψε ο Karim. Η Ζυγαριά της Χιλιετίας δεν μπορεί να ισορροπήσει! Αυτό σημαίνει πως η δύναμη που έχει αυτός δεν μετριέται!

Και δεν είχε άδικο σε αυτό. Από την καρδιά του αναδύθηκε ένα πλάσμα που δεν υπήρχε όμοιό του. Εμφανίστηκε ένας Δικέφαλος Αετός σαν αυτόν του Neo αλλά στην ακριβώς αντίθετη εκδοχή του. Ένα πλάσμα του σκότους και του ερέβους.

-Απίστευτο...Δεν μπορεί να υπάρχει δεύτερος Δικέφαλος Αετός...Είπε τότε ο Neo σοκαρισμένος.

-Να σας συστήσω. Από εδώ ο Σκοτεινός Δικέφαλος Αετός και Φαραώ, το όργανο της καταστροφής σου!

-Κάνεις λάθος! Η μοίρα του τέρατός σου έχει ήδη σφραγιστεί! Σκήπτρο της Χιλιετίας! Ενεργοποιήσου!

Με τη βολή του σκήπτρου, το πλάσμα του Υπέρτατου Βασιλιά φαινομενικά νικήθηκε. Έτσι νόμισαν τουλάχιστον.

-Όπως το περίμενα. Η ψυχή του σφραγίστηκε Συμπέρανε ο Seto.

-Α ναι...; Δε νομίζω...Απάντησε τότε ο Υπέρτατος Βασιλιάς και το πλάσμα του εμφανίστηκε ξανά. Από ότι φαίνεται νίκησα στη μάχη μας πριν ακόμα ξεκινήσει...Σας είπα ότι δεν έχετε ελπίδα απέναντι στη δύναμη του Σκοτεινού Δικεφάλου!

-Κλείσε το στόμα σου! Θα σε νικήσουμε εμείς οι Ιεροί Φύλακες του Φαραώ! Είπε τότε ο Seto κι ετοίμασε το δίσκο στο χέρι του, το ίδιο έκαναν και οι άλλοι. Τότε ο Seto είπε:

-Τώρα πλάσμα του σκοταδιού σε καλώ! Ξύπνα από τον ύπνο σου κι έλα μαζί μου στη μάχη!

Μόλις το είπε αυτό το σφραγισμένο τέρας μέσα στο ναό του, ξύπνησε και ήρθε να πολεμήσει. Μετά πρόσταξε:

-Τώρα καλώ τον Garestgolath! Επίθεση τέρας μου! Κανείς που προσβάλει το φαραώ δε μένει ατιμώρητος! Κατατρόπωσε τον Σκοτεινό Δικέφαλο Αετό!

Αμέσως το τέρας επιτέθηκε αλλά η επίθεσή του δεν ήταν επιτυχής καθώς άλλο ένα θηρίο εμφανίστηκε και εξόντωσε το δράκο του Seto.

-Δεν μπορεί! Μόνο όσοι είναι στην βασιλική αυλή μπορούν να το κάνουν αυτό! Είπε ο Seto έκπληκτος.

-Ναι. Πώς κάλεσες αυτό το θηρίο; Δεν έχεις δίσκο...Συμπλήρωσε και ο Mahad.

-Με υποτιμάτε...Τους είπε τότε αυτός κι έδειξε το αριστερό του χέρι μέσα από την κάπα του για να αποκαλύψει το δικό του δίσκο.

-Δε βλέπεις πως ανακατεύεσαι με πράγματα που δε σε αφορούν;! Προσπάθησε να τον κρατήσει η Ίσιδα.

-Όχι δεν το βλέπω, μιας και ο θρόνος σου θα προστεθεί στη ζώνη της κυριαρχίας μου. Και τα αντικείμενα που κρατάτε στα χέρια σας, δεν θα υπάρχουν πια!

-Δεν ξέρουμε από πού ήρθες αλλά ξέρουμε πού πρέπει να πας ακριβώς! Θα σε εξοντώσω και θα το ευχαριστηθώ! Είπε τότε ο Seto μέσα στα νεύρα του και όλοι οι Φύλακες κάλεσαν από ένα τέρας, ειδικά ο Mahad κάλεσε το μάγο της Ψευδαίσθησης, ο Seto τον Πολεμιστή Ταύρο και η Ίσιδα την Spyria.

-Τώρα μάγε επίθεση! Διέταξε ο Mahad και το τέρας του κατέστρεψε το δεύτερο θηρίο του Υπέρτατου Βασιλιά, ο οποίος δεν έδειξε να πτοείται:

-Θα πρέπει να προσπαθήσετε περισσότερο! Σκοτεινέ Δικέφαλε! Μάθε σε αυτούς τους βλάκες πώς να επιτίθενται με την Σκοτεινή Οργή του Δικεφάλου!

Όπως κι έγινε. Με ένα χτύπημα ισοπέδωσε όλα σχεδόν τα τέρατα των Φυλάκων εκτός αό το Μάγο της Ψευδαίσθησης και τον Πολεμιστή Ταύρο που τους χτύπησε στον τοίχο.

-Είναι πολύ δυνατός...Παρατήρησε ο Sada.

-Θα επιτεθώ ξανά. Είπε ο Mahad.

-Όχι Mahad, το πλάσμα σου θα καταστραφεί κι αυτό, Τον σταμάτησε ο Seto.

-Άσε με να δοκιμάσω...

-Θα έχεις άλλη μια ευκαιρία. Πρέπει να αδυνατίσουμε πρώτα το τέρας του. Καλώ το Μυστικό Καβαλάρη! Σειρά σου Karim!

Μετά την εμφάνιση του Μυστικού Καβαλάρη, ο Karim έδειξε τη δύναμη του Ζυγού της Χιλιετίας:

-Με τη δύναμη του Ζυγού της Χιλιετίας, διατάζω τα πνεύματά του Πολεμιστή Ταύρου και του Μυστικού Καβαλάρη να ενωθούν! Ορίστε ο Μανιασμένος Καβαλάρης! Επίθεση!

Ούτε τώρα όμως πέτυχε η επίθεση. Μπλοκαρίστηκε από τα φτερά του Σκοτεινού Δικεφάλου. Κάτι που εκμεταλλεύτηκε ο Mahad.

-Τώρα Μάγε της Ψευδαίσθησης! Ενεργοποίησε τη δύναμη της Ψευδαίσθησης Δέσμευσης!

Με το μαγικό αυτό κύκλο, το τέρας του Υπέρτατου Βασιλιά φυλακίστηκε. /Όχι όμως για πολύ. Ελευθερώθηκε γρήγορα και διέταξε πάλι:

-Είστε πιο ηλίθιοι απ'ότι νόμιζα! Σκοτεινέ Δικέφαλε! Σκοτεινή Οργή του Δικεφάλου!!!

Αυτή τη φορά όλα τα τέρατα των Φυλάκων καταστράφηκαν και τους εξάντλησαν όλους σε σημείο τέτοιο που η ζωτική τους ενέργεια, χάθηκε και αυτό ήταν το τέλος τους.

-Τώρα είναι η σειρά σου Φαραώ...

-ΦΥΓΕ ΑΠΟ ΤΟ ΠΑΛΑΤΙ ΠΡΙΝ ΣΕ ΠΕΤΑΞΩ ΕΞΩ ΕΓΩ!!! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo φανερά συγχυσμένος. Έχω δει πολλούς αχρείους στη ζωή μου αλλά εσύ είσαι ότι χειρότερο έχω συναντήσει ποτέ!!!

-Ανοησίες...

Τότε μέσα στο μυαλό του Neo, ακούστηκε η φωνή του Atem, του προηγούμενου Φαραώ:

«Η δικαιοσύνη βρίσκεται στους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς...»

-Τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς...; Είπε τότε ο Neo.

-Φαραώ!!! Δεν μπορείς να ξεφύγεις! Ένα χτύπημα ακόμα και θα σε αναγκάσω να υποταχθείς! Τα τελευταία σου λόγια; Τίποτα; Ωραία. Σκοτεινέ Δικέφαλε! Φέρε μου τη νίκη!!!

-Σταμάτα αμέσως!!!

-Πολύ αργά!!! Αποτελείωσέ τον!!!

-Στάσου!!! Μου φαίνεται πως ξέχασες ποιος είμαι!!! Επίτρεψέ μου να σου το θυμίσω!!! Θα καλέσω τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς!!! Θρυλικοί Θεοί της Αιγύπτου παρακαλώ ακούστε το κάλεσμά μου! Στο όνομα του Φαραώ, σας καλώ τώρα!!!

Και πάλι ακούστηκε η φωνή του προηγούμενου Φαραώ μέσα του/...:

«Ξύπνα φοβερέ Obelisk. Δείξε στον νέο Φαραώ τη δύναμή σου και βγάλε το ιερό σκοτάδι από το παλάτι...»

Τότε η πλάκα στον ναό του Neo έλαμψε και το μεγάλο εκτυφλωτικό φως που ξεπήδησε, εμφανίστηκε μέσα στον ιερό χώρο κάνοντας όλους να τα χάσουν. Τότε ο Neo κραύγασε υψώνοντας το δίσκο του:

-ΚΑΛΩ ΤΟ ΓΙΓΑΝΤΙΟ ΣΤΡΑΤΙΩΤΗ ΤΟΥ OBELISK!!!!!!!

Όταν το είπε ο Θεός της Αιγύπτου εμφανίστηκε μέσα από το φως γεμάτος μεγαλοπρέπεια...

-Δεν μπορεί να συμβαίνει αυτό...!!!

-Obelisk επίθεση!!! ΓΡΟΘΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΟΡΓΗΣ!!!!!

-Σκοτεινέ Δικέφαλε!!! Επίθεση με τη Σκοτεινή Οργή του Δικεφάλου!!!

Οι δύο ριπές συγκρούστηκαν με μεγάλη αγριότητα και καμία δεν έκανε πίσω. Τελικά δεν επικράτησε καμία από τις δύο και τα δύο θηρία έπεσαν πίσω.

Τη στιγμή όμως που συνέβαιναν όλα αυτά, κάπου ψηλά στο φεγγάρι, δύο πράσινα μάτια παρακολουθούσαν τα πάντα...


End file.
